villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bosnigl
Bosnigl was a recurring villain in the Austrian TV-show "Tom Turbo". He is the butler of the child-hating mastermind Wolf Widerling, to whom he always refers to as "Your grey atrocity" ("Your Pale atrocity" for the incarnation that had normal coloured skin). Biography It is unknown when Bosnigl started to work for Wolf Widerling, nor why he helps him. It's possible that he started to work for him when Wolf Widerling inherited somebody's furtune and quit his job as a schoolmaster. Multiple times, Bosnigl helped Wolf Widerling in his crusade against children, like the following exapmles: In one episode, he is sent to test a luggage that can send out a hypnotic sonic soundwave, causing all children to stay disciplined and focusing on home work instead of anything for fun. Wolf Widerling plans to sell it to Mr. Huxtable, an American. They are defeated by Tom who poses as Mr. Huxtable, taking the luggage and leaving Wolf Widerling and Bosnigl to be beaten by the real Mr. Huxtable. Another time, Wolf Widerling has Bosnigl place a vase in a ceramic shop. The vase has the ability to erase memories, which Wolf Widerling wants to happen to a computer game developer as he hates computer games as much as children. His plan fails, however, when, due to Toms interference, the vase falls out of the computer game developer's hands and Bosnigl catches it, erasing his memory, although it is later restored. Hiding on the attic of a school, he and Wolf Widerling hire Rudi Rat, who creates pens that make the teachers wearing them go extremely strict. Wolf Widerling wants them to give their students so much homework that they'll be spending all day at home with it so he wouldn't see them on the streets anymore. Eventually, this plan is also ruined by Tom. Together with Bosnigl, Wolf Widerling (who has a normal skin colour instead of his typical grey skin in this episode) finds the mummy of an Egyptian sorcerer and sends a box belonging to him to the Egypt expert Professor Nepothek. Unaware to them, the mummy followed them. After the professor's nephews touched a liquid from a bottle that was inside the box, they forget evrything they learned. When Bosnigl comes to take the box, Tom and the kids head to Thomas' office. Wolf Widerling and Bosnigl follow them and hold one of the boys hostage, demanding the box. Tom brings it to them, however, he emptied it, except for a magic bandage that turns anonye touching it into a mummy. This causes Wolf Widerling and Bosnigl to be tied together, unable to move. Personality Wolf Widerlings butler had a very disciplines personality, being calm for most of the time. This disciplined personality could also be the reason why he helped him in his plans, as he perhaps thought that children would need discipline. Wolf Widerling's habit of giving Bosnigl marks on whether he succeeded or failed, Bosnigl was desperate to always get good marks, shown in one episode when he asks his master if he gets a good mark for his work. Later, Wolf Widerling angrily gives him a bad mark when Tom ties them up, Bsnigl crying to this. Trivia *Bosnigl is an Austrian term for a bad person. *Unlike his master, Wolf Widerling, Bosnigl was always portrayed by the same actor. Navigation Category:Tom Turbo Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals